


Vengeance

by saphique



Category: Karmina - Fandom, Karmina 2
Genre: Gen, Killing of husband, Vampires, Woman Vampire, misandrie - Freeform, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Linda Chabot obtient l'histoire qui lui est due : elle assassine son mari.





	Vengeance

Ghislain Chabot.

Le poison qui accentue la vieillesse de son pauvre corps, la raison profonde de son désir de suicide, la pire malédiction ayant maudit sa vie, le venin empoissonnant chaque parcelle de son être.

Ghislain Chabot, son mari, qui la prend pour acquis, qui la confond avec les meubles, qui l'ignore totalement, qui la sous-estime, qui n'a jamais respecté son corps, qui la repousse de tous rapprochements, qui la préfère soumise et muette, qui ne l'a jamais frappé mais dont la négligence et l'indifférence laissent des traces dans son âme, qui demeure ami avec le meurtrier de son fils.

Faire appel à Philippe pour le forcer à la mordre n'était pas un caprice, il s'agissait d'une nécessité.

Jamais Linda Chabot n'aurait commis un suicide sans avoir d'abord assassiné son mari.

La morsure de Philippe était un calvaire, et comme une veuve noire, elle a dévoré son partenaire. Lui aussi, malgré son absence de violence physique, démoralisait chacune de ses parcelles par son hypocrisie.

Sentant ses dents s'allonger et devenir tranchantes; ressentant son corps gagner en assurance; reconnaissant la pousse rapide de sa chevelure; voyant son teint blêmir; admirant ses ongles s'allonger; discernant pour la première fois l'envie de sang; Linda Chabot se transforme en vampire.

L'euphorie ressentie face à cette éternité demeure indescriptible. La simple notion que des pouvoirs surnaturels se sont emparés de sa petite personne la motive suffisamment à prouver au monde entier la puissance de sa nouvelle identité.

Plus forte que naturelle, sa volonté de répandre la terreur, sa détermination à faire souffrir tous les hommes qui ont saccagé sa vie et celles des femmes, son ressentiment envers l'humanité, son profond dégoût face à tout ce qui se rapproche à l'amour déguisé.

Ce soir-là, tâchée du sang de Philippe, couverte de sang séché aux coins de sa bouche, Linda Chabot, dans son élégance, dans sa beauté et dans sa soif de mort, traverse la brume de minuit pour retrouver son mari et Vlad.

Qu'elle a facilement, sans effort, sans pitié, complètement massacré en quelques minutes.

Un coup de griffe direct contre le coeur, une puissante croquée dans la nuque, une appétence inassouvie ne trouvant aucun répit, Linda ne fit qu'une bouchée de ces corps terrifiés devant sa magnificence. Piétinés, mastiqués, décortiqués, profanés.

Reine de la Nuit, aux couleurs de Bathory, Linda Chabot hurle de plaisir, le sang chaud coulant dans son œsophage. Mythologie urbaine, déesse contemporaine, le suicide n'étant plus une option, Linda Chanot accède à l'infinité.


End file.
